


The man out of time, again.

by Peptidoglycan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Auntie Nat & Lila, Auntie Nat fluff, Back in 2012, Fix-It, Implied Sexual Content, Language !, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel, Where everthing was fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peptidoglycan/pseuds/Peptidoglycan
Summary: Steve goes back to 2012 to build a life with the love of his life. It doesn't start out as easy as he thought. Hopefully he can adjust to being a man out of time, again.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : These characters belong to the wonder that is Marvel.
> 
> Always thought Nat and Cap should end up together. So, this is what happened in my mind.
> 
> Also if anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Feel free to voice them.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> {There will be follow up chapters :) }

 

 

> _The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over._

**Steve’s POV**

What if I can go back? She was my second chance. Should I just discard this chance? No. I’m not gonna miss this one.

* * *

 

Bruce open the case with his good hand and pushes it towards me.

“Remember...you have to return the stones at the exact moment you got them or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities.”

I nod in understanding and close the case. “Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches.”

“You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back. I miss them, man.”

Bruce looks down at the ground. I can distinctly hear the emotion in his voice. He is hurting. But again, who isn’t? All I can do is reassure him that he’s not alone. Ironic, considering what I’m about to do. “Me, too.”

I give Bruce one more courteous nod before walking off to the quantum port with Sam.

“You know, if you want…I can come with you.” It’s always been like him, to accept my challenges alongside me. I really am gonna miss him.

“You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though.”

I make my way over to Bucky. Bucky. My best friend, my comrade, my confidant. It kills me that I’m gonna have to leave him behind. But he needs this. He needs to live his life. He needs peace and quiet. He needs normalcy.

“Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back.”

“How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.” Bucky smirks.

I know what he’s doing. Trying to put on a brave face. He knows what I’m about to do, I can feel it in his hug. He knows I can’t let this chance slide. Of course, he knows. He’s my brother.

“Gonna miss you, buddy.”

“It's gonna be okay, Buck.”

I walk over to the quantum port; despite its overwhelming emotion my heart is beating out of my chest. I know what I’m about to leave behind. But I need this. I need her. I tap my wrist to activate my quantum suit. I pick up Mjolnir, it really is a shame I have to return it to 2013 Thor.

“Ready, Cap?” I let out one last breath. Yeah, I am ready. I nod to Bruce.

“Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?”

It might not be me-me, but I’ll be here. Don’t you worry, fellas. I look over at Bucky one last time.

“You bet.”

The helmet closes around my face. I hear the countdown and brace myself for the rush of quantum travel.

“Going quantum.”

3

2

1…

* * *

Five stones have been returned. The space stone – the 70’s, the soul and power stone – Vormir and Morag 2014, the reality stone – Asgard 2013 and the time stone – here in 2012. The last one left is the mind stone – the chitauri sceptre. I’ve already figured out what I have to do. I am not gonna return it. Let me rephrase that, I am not gonna return it for the time being. Yes, it’s selfish but as long as I keep the mind stone in my possession, along with the fact that Loki escapes with the tesseract, this alternative timeline will exist. I can live my life here. Build my life here. It might have to be in the shadows but as long as it’s with the woman I love, I’ll be happy.

_NEW YORK_

_NEW YORK CITY_

_MANHATTAN_

_200 PARK AVENUE_

_YEAR: 2012_

I’ll probably never get over the rush of time travel. At least for now that will be the last time I do it. Okay, first things first: I need to find some civilian clothes. Stark Industries has a gift shop at the tower, right. I walk into the gift shop and grab a baseball cap, sunglasses, sweats, a t-shirt and some tennis shoes. I swear I look like a walking ad campaign for Stark Industries, but it’ll do for now.

I walk back to the lobby. There, I see Tony on the ground with Thor hovering over him. Next thing I know Thor is using Mjolnir as a defibrillator. While all the attention is on Tony, Loki’s eyes land on the tesseract. He looks around before picking it up and making his escape. That’s it right. I didn’t return the mind stone and Loki escaped. The timeline will stay on in existence. Time to find _her_.

It’s just before six. Last, I remember we went for shawarma at six-thirty, so everyone is probably cleaning up. I walk up the stairs – more inconspicuous than the elevator – and make my way to the residential floors of the tower. I walk across the mezzanine towards the guest rooms. My heart is beating way too fast. Then I spot her. Crimson whooshes before my eyes. And for the first time, since I can’t remember when, I start to contemplate my decision.

I find myself in the bathroom. Am I really about to do this? Am I really going to turn her world upside down? I don’t know. Maybe I should just go back. My heart is still beating out of my chest and hands are getting clammy.

“Breathe, Steve.”

I say to myself. I splash some cold water on face. I grab the towel on my left and dab my face. I feel another presence in the room.

“You okay there, Rogers?” I drop the towel and turn my head to the right. That voice. Never has something sounded so beautiful. Sultry, raspy and melodic. Time to play it cool, Steve.

“Romanoff. How did you get in here?”

She smiles at me and answers.

“I used the door.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“I’m a spy. I tend to go unnoticed. Anyway, are you okay? You came in here pretty frantically.”

We’ve only each other a few hours up until this point of our history. So, it warms my heart that she is concerned.

“Yeah. It’s just been a long day.”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door.

“Nat, you in there? We’re just waiting on you.”

I recognise the voice as Clint’s. I can’t help but think that he sounds happier or scratch happier for more at peace. That’s understandable. These were simpler times.

“I’ll be out in just a second.”

Now’s your chance, Steve. If you're gonna do something do it now. As she makes her way towards the door, I spin her around. She looks at me with a surprised expression. I pull her closer by the waist and slant my lips down onto hers. She resists at first but later falls into the rhythm of the kiss. I push her up against the bathroom door. My tongue dances at the seam of her lips and she parts them beckoning entrance. After a few glorious minutes, she braces her hands on my chest and lightly pushes me backwards. We’re both panting and breathing hard.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Well, we’re a lot closer than we were a few minutes ago. So, go ahead.”

“Not here.”

Another knock on the door interrupts us. This person clears their throat before speaking. Just by that action I know who it is. It’s not exactly the person I would’ve liked to interrupt us. But I’m kinda playing with fate here.

“Agent Romanoff. Are you still busy? We’d like to get going to the Shawarma place, but if you’re still busy I could just tell the others.” Natasha looks up at me, then at the door again and frowns. Something must've clicked. She'd always been intuitive.

She stays calm and collected. “I’ll be right out, Captain.”

We hear the footsteps grow faint. She looks thoroughly disrupted. She reaches for the doorknob but before she could turn it, my hand reaches for hers.

“Natasha, I'll explain if you'll let me. Go, enjoy your evening with them. I’ll get to you somehow.”

Without another glance in my direction she exits the bathroom. I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. There’s no turning back now.


	2. Twee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : These characters belong to the wonder that is Marvel.
> 
> Also if anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Feel free to voice them.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, I really really really appreciate it. 
> 
> (I have made some minor changes to the first chapter. So please give it another read.)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this fic. It really is my heart on a plate.

**Natasha’s POV**

What the actual fuck? Two Captain Rogers’s. Did Loki do something to me? Because I swear, I saw another Rogers in the bathroom earlier. I look up at the Captain Rogers who is seated next to me. Nah, must be the exhaustion. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and meet Clint’s eyes.

“Tash, you good? You’ve barely touched your Shawarma.”

“Yeah. I’m good. Just tired, it’s been a helluva day.”

I take another bite from the Shawarma sandwich. It is surprisingly tasty. Not as good as the one I had in Ankara, but still tasty. I look around at the faces of these five gentlemen. Yeah, it really has been a laborious day, filled with monsters and magic and nothing I’ve really trained for. I gotta get out of here. My bed and a hot shower are calling me home.

“Boys, as much as I enjoyed today’s ass-kicking session and the team bonding, I’m gonna call it a day.”

I head towards the door. Before I exit, I turn to look at them, one last time. A ragtag team fighting for the great or good. Cliché but so very true.

I hop on my motorbike and head to my apartment. Along the way I start thinking about my hallucinations – if you can even call it that. I start thinking about him. Steve. Captain America, the poster boy for American civility and justice. How can someone, who I just met a couple of hours ago, consume my thoughts to this extent? Get it together, Romanoff.

Steve. Even when I try to stop, I can’t. Dammit. Seems as though the past few years in America have made me soft. Why am I so infatuated with this man? It’s that damn hallucination. I did notice something, though. The one who I saw – and kissed, he looks different from our Captain Rogers. Weathered. Tired. Like he’s been through a great amount of shit over the past couple of years.

I slow down and bring my bike to a halt. I walk over to the alley and strip myself of the catsuit. As much as I love the catsuit on the field, it doesn’t really help when you’re trying to be a discreet neighbour. I find my emergency backpack hidden behind some bricks and proceed to dress in the jeans and flannel shirt, I found in there. I stuff my catsuit in the backpack and sling it over my shoulder.

I walk up the stairs and finally make it to my door. I see the yellow glow of light from the inside of the apartment. I probably just left a light on. Before I can unlock my door, someone clears their throat behind me. I turn around to see an elderly woman with what seems to be a bowl of milk in her hands.

“Mrs. Grimshaw, lovely to see you this evening.”

“Likewise, Natalie. I was just on my way to feed Francis’s cats, she’s away for the weekend.”

“She’s visiting her son at college, right?”

“Yes. Well, you have a pleasant evening, dear.”

“You too, Mrs. Grimshaw.”

Mrs. Grimshaw walks down the hall. Before she completely disappears, she turns around once again.

“Natalie dear, I believe you left the radio on. It’s been playing Tchaikovsky.”

“My mistake. Thank you, Mrs. Grimshaw.”

The elderly woman disappears around the corner. The radio? I don’t even use that thing much. I listen to music from my iPod. The radio is more for aesthetics. Something’s not right. I head down the stairwell and go to the back of the building. I climb up the fire escape. I get to my window and I see a man standing with his back towards me. I slowly and quietly slide open the window. I grab my glock form the backpack and clip on the safety. I climb through the window and quietly make my way over to the man.

The scent of the man seems familiar. I press the tip of the gun between his shoulder blades.

“Put your hands up slowly and turn around.”

“You’ve always had the ability to sneak up on me, Nat.”

The man turns with a sly grin on his face. I should’ve recognised him just because of the smell. Dammit, it wasn’t a fucking hallucination. I relax my stance, but I still point the gun at him.

“Captain.”

“You can set the gun down, Nat.”

“Not before you answer a few questions.”

“Sure. Anything.”

“Full Name. Date of Birth. Associations”

“Always to the point. God, I’ve really missed that.”

“Answer the questions.”

“Steven Grant Rogers. Born on the 4th of July 1918 in Brooklyn. I am an Avenger and a former associate of SHIELD.”

“What year are you from?”

“How would you know to even ask a question like that?”

“It’s been a long day, Captain. I’ve seen monsters, aliens and magic. And that’s just today. Plus, you seem like a guy who’s seen his fair share of shit over the years. I am also guessing that you’re nothing like the star-spangled man with a plan. So, I am gonna ask you again. What year are you from?”

“2023.”

“How do you know about this apartment; I haven’t told a single soul.”

“You told me about. I’ve actually lived in it. Well, we lived in it.”

“Last question. Why are you here in 2012?”

“I came back for you. I love you, Natasha.”

What did he just say? Stay calm, Natasha. I set down the gun on the table beside me. Bozhe moi. Before I know it, he grabs me by the waist and presses his lips on mine. His hands move from my waist up my curves towards my face. His left hand cradles the back of my neck while the other gets lost in my hair. It’s not as hot and heavy as our first kiss. It’s sensual. And it carries emotion. Empathy. Love. He lets up and pulls away.

“Natasha, I know what this might sound like. I am not expecting for you to just understand it, but give it time. Please.”

“Like I said before, Rogers. It’s been a long day. You can take the couch. I am heading to bed.”

Without further ado, I walk towards the bedroom. I hear a sigh behind me as I close the door.


	3. три

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : These characters belong to the wonder that is Marvel.
> 
> Also if anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Feel free to voice them.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, I really really really appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to give Natasha some emotional depth like in Endgame. Really hope I did her justice.

**Natasha’s POV**

“Good mornin’. You sleep okay? I know sometimes you have nightmares.”

“Yeah. Considering what happened yesterday.”

Wow. Where the hell did this level of comfortability come from ? It couldn’t have spawned from the kisses, right? I walk closer to where he stood in front of the stove – making breakfast. I finally take a seat at the breakfast bar. He passes me a cup of coffee. I stare into the cup before taking my first sip.

“Black, no sugar.”

“Thanks. How’d you know ?”

Steve runs his hands nervously through his thick blonde hair. “You told me. Well, not you-you – future you. You said…you said the Red Room saw milk and sugar as luxury.”

“So she…uh I told you a lot of stuff about me?”

“Yes. We didn’t have a normal relationship. We were best friends for the longest time. And then after the biggest tragedy of our lives we took the leap of faith.”

I watch him closely as he talks about her – me. He’s got this twinkle in his eyes, that makes his irises seem impeccably blue. Good to know there’s a version of me that can actually evoke joy. A version of me. Not me.

“Why’d you come back here? To 2012. I’m sure there are many other timelines you could have gone to.”

He turns his back towards me. I hear him shuffling objects and before I know it he sets down two plates of pancakes and berry sauce in front of me. He takes a seat next to me and proceeds to dig in to breakfast.

“Eat up. I know it’s your favourite.”

“Thanks.”

I cut a piece of the pancake stack, stab it with my fork and hesitantly bring it to my mouth. It’s delicious. Just like the time Laura made it for me, when I spent my first weekend at the farm.

“Just because this is really good. Doesn’t mean you get to avoid the question ? Why’d you come here, Steve ?”

Steve places his fork next to his plate. He turns to face me and boldly reaches over to take my hands in his. Immediately I felt my heart flutter. This man – who I met a day and a half ago managed to culture emotions I didn’t even know I was capable of.

“Simply put. I came back to 2012, because I want the chance to fall in love with you all over again.”

He’s like a paperback romance novel. I don’t know if I am worthy of indulging in these feelings. Love is for children. Love is for children. Love is for children, isn’t it ?

“Steve. I can’t deny the feelings that have brewed…”

“Then don’t.”

Why does he have to make it so damn hard ?

“I’m not her, Steve. I’m not your Natasha.”

He moves his hands up towards my face and cups it gently. His thumbs caress the apple of my cheeks.

“Do you feel that? The electricity that courses through your body when we touch. Because I do. And I wanna build on it.”

I gently take his hands off my cheeks and place them in his lap. He clutches my hands. “Something tells there’s more to your story. What happened to your Natasha? Why aren’t you back home, being domestic with her?”

Then his demeanour changes. His eyes become sullen. He pulls away from me, stands up and heads towards the window. He blankly stares out of it as the silence brews.

“She died. She saved our world – our universe by sacrificing herself.”

“Still wiping out red in 2023.”

I run my hands through my hair and over my face. I breathe into my hands. Dammit. “That’s why I came back here. I need you. I need Natasha Romanoff.”

“So I’m a replacement.” As soon as the words left my mouth, Steve was by my side grabbing me in a tight hug.

“No…no, don’t you ever think that. You are my second chance.”

“Are you sure, Steve?”

“Yes. Allow me to prove it. Let’s get to know each other. As much as I wanted to just jump back into the swing of things, I knew that it couldn’t be possible. So let’s take it slow.”

“Slow…”

“Yes. Slow. We’ll just be there for each other and then when you’re ready we’ll see where it goes.”

I turn my body away from him and fold my arms around my torso in a tight self-embrace. I walk towards the window he stood in front of earlier. He follows me and blocks the view I was staring at. I look up at him with questioning eyes.

“Steve, I am damaged goods. Are you sure I am worth waiting for?”

He smiles at that. It wasn’t a sympathetic smile but a smile of understanding.

“You’re always worth waiting for. Every time.”

God, when did I become so emotive. I used to bury my feelings deep within me. But now, it seems as though when I am in his presence I erupt. I know enough about myself to know that this whole thing is not normal. But then again when has my life ever been just normal. Why is this so fucking hard? Should I try to see this through? I’ll probably never get the chance again.

“Based on my feelings towards you and towards this situation. I’m willing to try.”

And then I see it. The same goofy smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes, I saw when he was talking about her. I evoked joy from him. I did that. I’d be lying if that wasn’t one of the best feelings in the world. He grabs me in a tight hug.

“C’mon big guy, we gotta finish the delicious breakfast you made.”


	4. Ezine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : These characters belong to the wonder that is Marvel.
> 
> Also if anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Feel free to voice them.  
> I really hope you enjoy this fic and I really appreciate the encouraging comments; you guys are too kind.
> 
> Smalls heads up : I had to move their story along because I don't want the plot to drag. There is an upside though. And that is that there will be a lot more fluff. Yay!

**Steve’s POV**

**Seven months later.**

It’s been seven months since I came here. I’ve grown out my hair and my beard is coming along nicely. I decided it was for the best to adopt a guise and not run the risk of getting recognised. Natasha helped me set up bank accounts, DMV registrations, licences et cetera. According to the outside world I am Wayne Roscoe. But in our little bubble I’m just Steve.

Natasha and I are going steady. I’d say our relationship is healthy, we haven’t been moving too fast. Date nights that end in kisses, nothing more. We are doing this on her terms. I have since moved into her apartment. We thought it’d be less conspicuous. There’s a familiarity and comfortability there. We’ve become somewhat domestic. By that I mean I mostly stay home – like a homemaker while Nat’s out working with the Avengers and SHIELD. I’m not needed here as a hero. No Captain America to jump into action, this world already has one of those. It’s quite a relief.

It’s not exactly the life I envisioned in the forties, hell it isn’t even the life I envisioned back in 2023, but I am happy. Very happy. And that is all because of Nat.

* * *

 

It’s five-thirty. Nat’ll probably be home in a few. I’m making my famous Spaghetti Aglio e Olio. I chop up the garlic as the music blasts from the speakers. This certainly is the best way to make dinner. In my cooking haze I hear the front door close. I hear footsteps grow louder and as I chop the parsley and then I feel arms snake around my waist. A chill runs down my spine as she places a kiss between my shoulder blades.

“Hey soldier, something smells good.”

“Making pasta.”

“The garlic and parsley one.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna go wash up.”

“Wait.”

Before she walks away, I pull her closer by the waist. I slant my lips down onto hers. Slow and soft at first and then the kiss turns a pace as she cards her fingers through my hair, pulling me down towards her even more. The change in angle allows for a much deeper and languid kiss. I’ve got to put a stop to this before we get carried away. Slowly and reluctantly I pull away from her.

“That’s one helluva hello.”

“Haven’t seen you all day. Just wanted to convey my longing.”

“Yeah…would’ve liked it if you conveyed a little longer.”

“Go wash up, dinner will be done in fifteen.”

While Natasha is in the bathroom, I continue with dinner and lay the table. Set up some candles and mood music. I look around pleased with my work. Natasha enters the room wearing some worn in, ripped jeans and one of my white shirts.

“You know if I keep coming home to this, I might start expecting it regularly.”

“And if you keep wearing my clothes I might need to restock my closet.”

“Sue me. They’re comfy.”

I pull out a chair and gesture for her to sit. Of late I’ve gotten in the habit of asking her how her day went. She was apprehensive at first, but she relaxed into it. Our dinner conversations have become a highlight of my day.

“So, how’s the search for Loki and the tesseract coming?”

“Fine, I guess. Thor’s been following leads that he picked up from chatter. Bruce and Tony are trying to track him by following any traces of gamma radiation produced by the tesseract. Nothing has come of it yet.”

As much as I’d like to be completely honest with Natasha, there are a few things I haven’t told her. I’ve told her almost everything about the future. Except that the tesseract and Loki’s sceptre are infinity stones. She shouldn’t be burdened with the knowledge of what they truly are until the time is right. This group of Avengers need to find out on their own. So yeah, I’m not exactly lying to her, rather omitted information.

“Steve. Are you lost in thought?”

“Yeah, sorry. What did you say?”

“I said, that we gathered more info on the Loki’s sceptre and where it might be.”

That’s the other thing. I haven’t told her that I have the mind stone in my possession. Well, technically not in my possession. I’ve hidden in the memorial gravestone they erected for Captain America after he – I went into the ice.

“Why don’t you give me some of the files. I could go through see what I find.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Nat. I’m sure. It’d be nice to have something to do and keep me busy.”

* * *

 

I reach my arm over to the other side of the bed. It’s cold. We’ve only recently of fallen into the habit sharing a bed. It happened by accident after a movie marathon. We woke up curled in each other’s embrace. We both agreed that it wasn’t half bad. We’ve done it ever since. Nat must’ve already left for work. I close my eyes breathe in deeply before turning over to check my phone on the bedside table. I glance over my lock screen and look at the time. It’s only 6:30. Must’ve been a real early call in from Fury. Well, I might as well start the day.

After a scalding shower, I get dressed and head to the kitchen. There I find a stack of files with a post-it note attached to it.

_Some of the files to ease your boredom._

_Hope you find something._

_OXOX Nat._

I eyeball the stack of files. It’s quite hefty. Why did I ask Nat to give me these? Simple. I needed a segue. Somehow I have to get the mind stone back in their possession. Back in SHIELD’s possession. I need the occurrences up until before Ultron to happen, so we – they, can have Wanda and if all goes well Pietro too. C’mon Steve, think.

As far as I know they don’t think Loki took it. According to this report the lobby security footage time stamp is much earlier than the recorded comm call from Captain Rogers’s from when he fought me. So that’s an up, they don't know who the perpetrator is. They wouldn’t believe that, that said perpetrator just brought it back to them or that he left it somewhere abandoned.

I decide to go to the study. I spend most of my time here. It’s where I come to think and sketch, mostly sketch. Today it’s both. I grab my drawing pad and plop down onto the chair. Of late my favourite thing to draw has been Nat. Her curves, her smile, her eyes. I start with the long strokes of her hair. My pencil glides over the paper as if it’s drawing on it’s own. Muscle memory. I use my thumb to smudge the lines to fill in the details.

And fill in the details it did. Of course I couldn’t set this up. I never had the right mindset. I immediately get up and grab my coat. I snatch my keys and my wallet.

* * *

I turn the knob and take one breath. This could go so many ways. So many different ways.

“Steve, is that you? Did you bring dinner because the chicken bake is a mess?”

I hear Natasha scuffling while plates and pots clatter.

“That and more, Nat.”

She turns around as I place the take-out on the table. Her eyes glisten and her red hair bounces softly as she turns and gives me a warm smile. I want to savour this moment because like I said before this could go so many ways.

“What’s the more?”

I set the case on the table and open it. I reluctantly look up at her and gesture for her to come and have a look. She comes closer and the smile disappears from her face. It is replaced with question.

“Is that…?”

“Yeah.”

“Loki’s sceptre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, I know in Endgame, Steve only has a suitcase with the stones. I've been wondering, what he was gonna do to get the stones back in their original shapes - like the space stone in cube form and the mind stone in Loki's sceptre. So when writing this I couldn't come up with a plausible explanation, so in true Endgame fashion I just ignored it.


	5. Elima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : These characters belong to the wonder that is Marvel. 
> 
> If anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Feel free to voice them.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the comments, I really appreciate the encouraging comments; you guys are too kind.
> 
> I love writing the romantic, fluffy scenes between Nat and Steve. I hope I do them justice. Beware : there will be sexy dishwashing in the following chapter. Enjoy. :)

**Steve’s POV**

“Where’d you get it, Steve?”

“I had it.”

I see the familiar stoic scowl on her face. The scowl that I am rarely on the receiving end of.

“You had it ?”

“Yes, Natasha. I had it.”

She walks towards the liquor cabinet and grabs a bottle of Beluga. As she heads back to the table she grabs two glasses. She takes the glasses to the freezer where she fills both with ice. Both of the glasses are filled to the rim. She languidly pours the vodka over the ice.

She sits back down and taps her fingers against the flat surface of the table. She takes one glass in hand and downs the content in one go, all while keeping her eyes focused on me. She slides the other glass in my direction and refills hers.

“Sit. Drink. Talk.”

“You know alcohol doesn’t work on me.”

I give her a toothy grin, trying to lighten the mood. As far as I know my smile has never defused a situation, but it has made the tension less strenuous. She looks away for a second before returning a smirk.

“Humour me.”

Following her lead, I down the contents. The cool liquid glides along my throat in contrast to the burn that evenly spreads. I push my glass back towards her. She refills it. Again I drink the content in one go. I stare at my glass. Okay, Steve. Time to fess up. I transfer my melted ice to her glass and put my glass back on the table upside down.

“Didn’t peg you for a liar, Steve.”

“I never lied, Nat. I just never told you.”

“Enlighten me then, Steve.”

“Like I told you, we needed some supplies from 2012 to help us with our problems in 2023.”

“I’m guessing Loki’s sceptre was one of the supplies ”

“Yes. So, I had to return all of the supplies. But I needed to delay the return of Loki’s sceptre to keep this specific timeline intact.”

“How could you delay it ?”

“The supplies needed to be returned to the point in time they were taken from. I’m the one who took it from Captain Rogers in the first place. And now I giving it back, because it’s way past the point of return.”

“But why now ?”

“I needed some way to bring this up without hinderance or suspicion. I didn’t want anything endangering your life or any of the other Avengers’ lives for that matter.”

“That’s why you asked for the files.”

“Yes. I needed to know what you guys knew. And thankfully that wasn’t much.”

Natasha sat back in her with her arms crossed over her torso. The crease in her forehead slowly disappears as she lets out a heavy breath. She looks the sceptre up and down; as the frown starts to reappear.

“Why bring it to me ? Why not call in an anonymous tip or something ?”

“Well, if I’m being honest, while sitting in study I had an epiphany – I couldn’t do this alone ” She cocks her eyebrow at me.

“I thought a certain gorgeous master spy could help me come up with a way to reintroduce the Avengers and the sceptre.”

Natasha’s mask falters. She looks down at her crossed arms whilst hinting at the slightest smirk. I guess my smile did help to defuse the tension.

“Flattery will get your nowhere and everywhere, Stevie. Dinner now, we’ll brainstorm later.”

I grab her hand as she gets up from the table. She looks down at me, then her hand and then back at me again. I caress the back of her hand with my thumb.

“I take it from your tone, you’re not mad at me anymore.”

“Look Steve, I get it. I might’ve seemed upset at first but I get it. Lying gets a bad rap. Yes, it’s used to deceive, connive and destroy but it’s also used to protect. Lying to protect, is a lie worth telling in my book.”

She pecks me on the cheek and I let go of her hand. She makes her way to the cabinet for some plates as I unpack our takeout.

* * *

Natasha offered to do the dishes after dinner while I cleared the rest of the kitchenette. Once I’ve finished I sat down at the table. She was standing with her back towards me. I could hear the slosh of the water as she worked.

My eyes travel up and down her body. Her red hair is tied up in a messy bun. Her shirt loosely fit against her curves. Her leggings are hugging at her waist, thighs and legs. Gosh, I was completely gone for this woman. She is everything. And thank god she’s mine.

I stand up and move to stand behind her. I press my body in to hers as tuck my hands into the warm water along with hers. Natasha lets out a low breath. Our hands move together as we wash the last remaining dish in a circular motion. The air is getting thick and hot. Our body temperatures are rising and our breathing has become laboured.

I remove my hands from the water and rest them on her waist. My lips find the junction between her neck and shoulders. I suck and nibble at the sweet taste of her skin. She leans into me even more and grabs my neck as she weaves her wet fingers through my hair. Itching just to touch more of her. To feel more of her, I lift up her shirt to caress her skin. I move my lips over her shoulder as I kiss every inch of her. I whisper between kisses.

“Thank you for trusting me, Nat.”

Too entwined in the happenings of the past few minutes all I receive from her is a low growl-like moan. She turns around in my arms and proceeds to unbutton my shirt, placing hot kisses on the planes of my chest as she gets rid of my shirt. Her hands slowly move down towards my pants, where her nimble fingers undo my buckle. Before she can continue I set my hands on her as a motion to stop. I look up into those beautiful emerald eyes.

“Are you sure ?”

Natasha look back at me with loving eyes and a warm smile. “I want this, Steve. I want you.”

I release her hands from my own. I slowly bend down to claim her lips. It’s a passionate kiss. Our tongues fight for dominance as we rid each other from the rest of our clothes. Once again I bend down to hook my hands underneath her thighs. In one swift movement, I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. Clothes strewn all over the place and the air filled with lust and love, I navigate us towards the bedroom.

* * *

I open my eyes to find an empty bed. Last night had felt like a dream. A smile graces my face, just at the thought of everything that transpired last night.

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

I look up at the doorway and there I see a very chirpy Natasha clad in one of my shirts with two cups of coffee in in her hands. I give her a smile. She walks over and hands me a cup and as a added bonus she places a soft kiss on my lips. Natasha moves back over to her side of the bed.

“Why are you up so early? Aren’t you as worn out as I am?”

I give my signature grin, she rolls her eyes as she proceeds to take a long sip of coffee. “Trust me, I am as worn out, but someone had to clean up the messed we left inside.”

I scoot closer to her side and stretch out the collar of her shirt to pepper her shoulder with kisses.

“If you would’ve waited, I could’ve helped you.”

“Steve, we both know that’s not how it would’ve gone. Besides it gave me time to brainstorm. We didn’t have much time for that last night.” She winks at me and I find myself blushing.

“So…what did come up with?”

She sets her coffee down on the bedside table. She turns her body fully towards and crosses her legs.

“This might sound crazy. But I’ve thought about it. Why don’t I just walk in and hand them the sceptre.”

I look at her with a confused look on my face. I really am trying to process it.

“You’re just gonna give it to them?”

“Yes.”


	6. Sechs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : These characters belong to the wonder that is Marvel.
> 
> If anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Feel free to voice them.
> 
> Thank you so much for the encouraging comments. You guys are gems. 
> 
> The first half of this chapter has a lot more insight on Natasha than even I expected. I've always felt that Natasha always has everyone else's best interest at heart. In Age of Ultron, she rather fought for the great or good than run away with Bruce, in Civil War she did what best for the everyone by trying to preserve friendship and family. And in Endgame she wanted her family back so bad that that she was willing to sacrifice herself even if it means not seeing them again. Natasha wants everyone around her to be happy at the cost of her own happiness. I mean how selfless is that. I just wanted to explore that side of her.

**Natasha’s POV**

“You’re just gonna give it to them?”

“Yes.”

Immediately his face shrivels up and he continues to stare at his coffee cup. He swirls the coffee the around. He’s calculating. Thinking. Wondering.

“You’re gonna spill.”

He doesn’t even look up when he replies.

“Sorry.”

“You know you can ask me what I mean, right. You don’t have to figure it out.”

“Right. Please explain the plan to me, Nat.”

“Sometimes the best mode action is being direct. This goes both ways. For you and this little reintroduction mission.”

I give him my best shit-eating grin as I continue to sip my coffee.

“I was thinking, I would take sceptre back and tell them a well-though-out lie. Easy as pie.”

“Uhm…”

I can hear the hesitation in his voice.

“Look Steve, if we go about this any other way, it could possibly spiral. At least this way we can control how the situation plays out.”

“It makes sense.”

I straddle his hips as he sits up against the headboard.

“Of course it makes sense.”

He pulls me closer by the waist and looks at me with stern eyes.

“Just make sure it ends up in SHIELD’s possession.”

“Will do.”

I assume the conversation is done and I start to pepper his neck with kisses. He weaves his hand through my hair guiding my head along his jawline towards his lips. Before the kiss can become too heated, he mutters.

“You’re not gonna ask why ?”

“I’m sure you have your reasons, Steve –”

I lean back to look at him. To really look at him. I want him to see me.

“– I trust you.”

After a rather lengthy shower, I enter the living room to find a silent Steve staring out the large window. His shoulders are slumped and his hands are tucked into the pockets of his hoodie. I move to stand in front of him, blocking his view. Something’s off. I originated from the Red Room. Character study and the art of reading people were mandatory classes. I still use some of those techniques today, to extract information or to blackmail. Unfortunately, I had to utilize these techniques in my personal life as well. It became the only way I could connect to someone. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve improved. With time I became less dependent on these techniques.

In spite of that, I find myself using these techniques on Steve. I think it all started the day he broke down. As usual he lent his ears and I was complaining about Tony being a pain in the ass when he fell apart. Broken sobs and silent tears. He was hurting. I soon learned that, Tony had died in the future and Steve never got the chance to properly mourn him. He told me that he didn't think he had the right to mourn. My heart bled for the man. And then, something inside me clicked. I never wanted to see the expression of anything that resembles sadness on his face. I wanted and needed to make and keep him content. So, I studied him. His expressions, his mannerisms. All of his idiosyncrasies. I needed to know how to make it better even if it was just a twinge of unhappiness.

So, I’ve gotten to know Steve extremely well over the last couple of months. So, much so that I know Steve’s big blue eyes carry his emotion. Right now, his eyes convey worry and question. He’s trying hide it. I move closer to him. I take his chin between my middle finger and pointer and lift his head slowly. Once he looks up into my eyes, I remove my hand from his chin and place a soft kiss on his lips. With my thumb I gently wipe away the crease on his forehead.

“This is gonna work, Steve.”

“I know. I trust you, Nat.”

He snakes his arms around my waist in a tight embrace. I hear and feel a deep breath slowly leave him. He presses a soft kiss to my temple.

“You can’t blame me for being a little worried. You’re gonna lie to your friends and colleagues…that’s a really big ask.”

I look up at him as I tightly grip his bicep for added emphasis.

“Nothing you ask is too big. I would do anything for you. You –” I press my finger into his pectoral above his heart.

“ –Steve Rogers would never lead me astray. I trust you.”

* * *

 

I’ve gone over what I’m gonna say a few times with Steve, just to set him at ease. He seemed to forget that I’m a professionally trained spy. I lie for a living. After years in this profession, I finally got the formula down pat. The best lies are simple, short and they contain an pinch of truth. Maintain eye contact and posture at all times. Easy. I enter the elevator at Avengers Tower.

“JARVIS, take me up to the conference floor please.”

“Will do, Ms Romanov.”

I exit the elevator and walk over to conference room 1A. This is where I asked Tony, Bruce, Clint, Captain Rogers and Fury to meet me. As I enter the room and scan the area, I find everyone I requested seated around the large conference table. Before I could utter a word a certain billionaire beat me to the punch.

“What d’you got for us, Natty.”

I look over and present him with a grade A scowl.

“I asked you not to call me that.”

Fury stood up, getting increasingly impatient.

“Agent Romanov, if you don’t mind, could we move this along.”

“It would be my pleasure, Sir. I come bearing gifts.”

I place the large case on the table and flip the latches. I open the case to display the entire contents to the rest of the room. Before anyone can get a jump on me, I start with my explanations.

“This is Loki’s sceptre. I found it.”

“We can see that, Agent. We might need more than that.”

I take a seat at the head of the table. I gesture for Fury to sit as well, and proceed to tepee my hands in front of me as I explain.

“I’m am not at liberty to exchange all the details, but I do entrust the liability of the sceptre unto SHIELD.”

It’s Captain Rogers’s turn to get up, in a protest. He places his hands on his hips and taps his fingers against his hipbone.

“I’m sorry, Romanoff. Shouldn’t we have the liberty to expect the entirety of exactly how this sceptre came to be in your possession.”

“I’m sorry, Captain, but no.”

I gesture for him to take his seat again. He reluctantly does so.

“If you’ll allow me to explain. You’ll understand why.”

I look around to find nods to proceed from Fury and Captain Rogers. I also find the eyes of the others looking at me expectantly.

“I want this off the record. And I will only be saying this once.”

Fury lets out a sigh and gestures for to continue.

“I will be needing verbal confirmation, Sir.”

“Yes, Romanoff. Just continue.”

“Well, Sir, I felt an inadequate job was being done in finding the sceptre. I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

“Agent Romanoff, what gave you the liberty ?”

It felt like the conversation was only taking place between me and Fury. The rest were only bystanders. Observers to the exchange.

“Honestly, I felt that it was taking too long to find this damned thing. I used my seniority as a level seven agent and I commandeered some of the files. It lead me on a trail which a CI and followed. After a few weeks we found it.”

I sat back in chair, content with my explanation, waiting for the follow up questions.

“Where ?” I look over to find the person I had not expected to doubt me, ask the question. I look over at Bruce. He reiterates.

“Where’d find it ?”

“That’s the thing. Like I said before I will not exchange all the details with you. The following will be off limits : my CI and the location.”

“Romanoff…”

“I’m sorry. I know you would like know all the details but for the safety of everyone involved I’d like to keep the rest to myself.”

“The safety ?”

Once again it’s Captain Rogers who challenges me.

“Yes, Rogers. The safety.”

I’ve maintained purely professional and friendly relationship with Captain Rogers. I only call him Rogers, Captain, Captain Rogers and maybe Cap in less constricted situations. We know what we are to each other and we knew what we’re not. Right now, his emotions are running high. He’s demanding honesty because that’s who he is. So, as his friend and colleague, I’ll do better than a lie. A half-truth, if you will.

“Captain, Fury and others. My morally grey compass played a huge, I mean massive part in obtaining this sceptre. There's things you might’ve not approved of.” I get up from my seat and head towards the door.

Before I exit I turn to them once more. “I know all these question are running through your heads right now, but I think you should just be glad that we have the sceptre back.”

I leave it at that as I turn on my heel and head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a thought :
> 
> Art, movies, music and writing is the most precious thing to anyone who wants to express their feelings. Movies are a mode of story telling and if the creative geniuses behind the story telling use what they think are the best tools to bring the story to life to evoke sympathy, empathy and apathy - then so be it. 
> 
> Actors are these tools. Yes, they should be able to play anything they want. Because at the end of the day, their biggest job is to help tell a story. That's all. Our job is to find the common thread. We love movies because we can relate to characters, despite their and our race, hair colour, religion, gender, socio-economic class, sexual orientation etc.


	7. Sette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> The following chapter is really nothing special just some Clintasha and a preview of the next chapter and then some Romanogers fluff.
> 
> P.S.  
> Rooibos tea is really good, I'd say better than English, Earl Grey and Ceylon tea.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : These characters belong to the wonder that is Marvel.
> 
> If anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Feel free to voice them.
> 
> Thank you so much for the encouraging comments. You guys are gems.

**Natasha’s POV**

“Tasha, wait up.”

I hear the familiar voice follow me as I make my way towards my office. I slow down when I enter the office. Clint follows soon behind, he closes the door as he walks in. That is usually indicative of him wanting to talk about something other than work.

“That sure was something, back there. Why didn’t you tell me, you were trying to find it ?”

“Contrary to popular belief, Barton, I don’t need to tell you everything.”

Yes, I know that response was a bit much. I also know that he knows, I get snarky when I want the subject to be dropped or changed. But he’s not gonna let up. So, I have to think fast.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want anyone else’s hands to get dirty.”

Luckily he seems to understand that we should just leave it at that. He walks over to take a seat on the couch as I head to my desk to take a seat. He sets his legs on the coffee table in front of him.

“Don’t you have your own office where you can put your feet up on a coffee table ?” I ask with a grin.

He bellows a laugh. And just to rub it in my face he kicks his boots together. I can practically see the dirt falling from his shoe to the table in slow motion. I’ll have to clean that up after he has gone.

“Tony says I not here enough, to get an office. He gave me a nook.”

“Mmm.”

Clint has yet to inform the rest of the team on his family. I don’t know if he will. He wants to keep them safe. He limits the knowledge of his family to only the people he can trust. Unfortunately, it comes with the job. So far the only SHIELD affiliates that know are Fury, Coulson and myself. Steve knows too but that neither here nor there. It might take a while before he tells the rest of the team.

“Speaking of. How are the kids ?”

“Good I guess, I haven’t seen them in little over a week. Right before I left, Lila lost her first tooth.”

“Did you play tooth-fairy or did you make Laura do it ?”

“I did.”

I walk over to the couch. As I pass him, I pat his feet. He gives me a frown before reluctantly removing his feet.

“I’ve had missions in Kathmandu, Dubai, Addis Ababa, Belgrade – ”

“Budapest” We both say with a snicker.

“ – but getting a dollar underneath that little girl’s pillow, without waking her, must’ve been the hardest fucking thing I’ve ever had to do.”

I burst out laughing. The scenario was funny in its own right. But Clint going about it as an op, well that’s just a whole ‘nother level. He is not at all amused by me finding this so stomach-clenching funny. So, he continues the conversation.

“They miss you, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s been a few months. And I miss them too.”

“I’m going home this weekend. Why don’t you come along ?”

“Sure why not.”

“Then it's settled. We’ll take the quinjet and then you can bring it back on Monday.”

* * *

“Steve.”

No one answers. I had just gotten home from the Avengers Towers. I set my keys and purse down on the table as I make my way further into the apartment. Steve is now where in sight. Probably off doing something to keep himself busy. I turn on the TV and plop down onto the couch. I flip through the channels, as usual there really is nothing to watch, until I reach some crime-solving show. In my fatigued state, I fail to notice that Steve sidled up next to me on the couch.

“Hey baby.” He greets on a low husky voice as he tucks his face in the crook of my neck. He proceeds to kiss along my jawline.

“How was the meeting?”

“Fine.”

Steve knows that’s all he’s gonna get from me. He pulls away and extends his arm. I take this as an invite to cuddle up to him.

Steve has an extensive knowledge on the topic of Natasha Romanoff, yet he treats me like he hasn’t done this longer than me. That probably sounds confusing. What I mean is he knows - he has made this abundantly clear - that I am Natasha in my own right. Yes, there are commonalities between me and Natasha 2023. But, Steve knows where to differentiate.

There are days though where I am glad that he knows that much about me (and her). Like today for instance, he knows I’m not a feelings person. So, instead of hammering me for details, he’ll let it go. He knows I’ll come to it on my own.

“I drew you a bath.”

Before I know it he hooks his other hand underneath my thighs. He picks me up and we head towards the bathroom. Candles circle a bathtub that is filled to the rim with bubbles. The air is scented with lavender and a cup of piping hot Rooibos tea is set on the side table next to the bathtub.

I strip my clothes and tie my hair in a messy bun. I step into the bath, a collective sigh and ahh escape my mouth. I lay my head against the rim of the bathtub, taking it all in. Relishing. He sits on the edge of the tub. Steve scoops water into his hand and drips the warm water across my shoulder and upper arm. He gives me a deviously flirty smile.

"Fuck."

“Thought you might like that. I’ll go get dinner started. You take your time in here.”

He leaves a kiss on my temple and turns to leave. Before closing the door he takes one look back at me.

“Strenuous and tedious. The meeting, I mean.”

He gives me a small smile before closing the door completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for the Black Widow movie.  
> I've been playing with this idea of an post credit scene between Steve and Nat. I really need some variation of this.
> 
> Nat (Infinity War look): You never could sneak up on me.  
> Steve: I like the blonde, it looks good on you.  
> Nat: As good as the red.  
> Steve: Never.  
> Nat: Why are you here, Steve ?  
> Tosses file towards Nat.  
> Steve: I need your help.
> 
> STEVE ROGERS AND NATASHA ROMANOFF WILL RETURN IN ROGUE AVENGERS.
> 
> A girl can dream...


	8. səkkiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update. University has been kicking my ass lately. But, hey that's life. I'm going on spring break next week so hopefully I'll have more time to write. 
> 
> I felt a little guilty for not posting in a while so I cranked out this chapter. Hope this makes up for it and you enjoy it.
> 
> xoxo  
> Gossip Girl  
> Kidding it's me Peptidoglycan
> 
> Disclaimer : These characters belong to the wonder that is Marvel.
> 
> Also if anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Feel free to voice them.

BARTON FARM

MISSOURI

I feel the cool Missouri air ghost against my skin. Goosebumps arise and I run my warm fingertips over them to chase them away. It’s peaceful here. It’s like the world turns slower or something. Steve would’ve liked it here. This place, it’s uncompromising. Idealistic if you will.

“You know, you could stay longer.”

I turn to find Laura smiling at me. She walks closer and hands me a cosy shawl. We move to the rocking chairs set on the porch.

“Really wish I could. But I’ve got things waiting for me in the city.”

Laura smirks and looks down as she plays with her fingers.

“I’ve noticed.”

I relax into the rocking chair. My expression remains unwavered as I continue to stare out at the scenery displayed in front of me.

“I’m sure you have” I reply dryly.

“Don’t be coy with me, Nat.”

Laura scoots closer to me and places her hand on my knee.

“You and my husband may be world-class master spies, but when it comes to real world things, let’s just say you aren’t the sharpest tools in the shed.”

“Laura…”

“You’re happy, Nat. I have never seen you like this. Each time you looked up from your phone this weekend, your face was plastered with this big, beautiful smile.”

“Lau-…”

“Yes, I know you’re gonna deny it until you’re red in the face but just listen for a second.”

I look up into Laura’s big brown inviting eyes. I was just about to protest but submitted.

“Whoever this person is, I am glad, you found someone. I’m extremely happy for you, Natasha.”

Something washes over me. Something that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. My fight or flight responses immediately kick in at this strange sensation. I get up and make my way inside.

“I’ve gotta got pack.”

I don’t even wait for a response as I start to walk away. As I reach for the handle of the door, I stop and turn back to Laura. I offer her an apologetic smile.

“Thanks Lalla.” 

* * *

 

“Do you really have to go so soon ?”

I look down to see a little brown-haired girl gripping at my pant leg, I crouch down to her level, and brush away the stray hairs from her face.

“I’m sorry Lila, but I have to go to work in the morning.”

Lila pushes her lips out in a pout. Her eyes are getting glassy. It is shaping up to look like her oh-so-familiar puppy dog face. She stares at the ground and proceeds to kick dust around. Clint steps closer to the two of us.

“Now, Lila Barton, you know very well that, that face, does not work on your Auntie Nat.” I send a glare Clint’s way.

“Like hell it doesn’t.” I look back towards Lila and take her small face in my hands. I bring her face up to look at me.

“Honey, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You won’t stay away for long like last time”

“No, are you kidding. I’d miss you too much.”

A smile graces her beautiful face .

“Now give your auntie Nat a big hug.”

Lila grabs me in a tight vice. One that catches me by surprise even though I asked for it. Laura steps closer to caress her back.

“Lila, let up on your auntie Nat. She needs to breath.”

Lila finally lets go and I continue on my rounds, greeting Clint, Laura and Cooper. After a teary goodbye – mostly from Lila, seems like my affirmations from earlier didn’t help much – I make my way to the barn where the jet in located.

I situate myself in the pilot seat. I calibrate the thrusters and relax into the seat. The roof opens up and I slowly manoeuvre the quinjet upwards and out of the barn. I see Lila and Cooper waving up at me. And within a blink of an eye the quinjet and I are gone.

Once I reach a cruisable altitude, I set the quinjet to autopilot. I pull out my cell phone, recline in my seat and set my feet up on the dash.. I unlock my cell phone to see a text from Steve.

  * _You on your way yet ? I miss you._
  * _I miss you too. Just left, ETA 2 hours._
  * _Can’t wait to see you. Dinner ?_
  * _That depends, watcha making ?_
  * _Let’s just say it’s a surprise._
  * _Looking forward to it._



I set my phone down to look out at the view. Pristine blue skies with the sun barely out of reach. I realise in this moment that I am completely and utterly content with my life. To put it simply ; I’m happy.

And just like that, fate becomes cruel to me. Fate has brought a knife to my back, just when I thought we were getting along.

The dashboard and the monitor lights begin to flicker erratically and rapidly. I readjust my seat and take control of the jet. The sky becomes dark and ominous. The quinjet becomes heavy under the turbulence. It’s swerving and spinning. Why is this happening? The speed suddenly decreases and the jet is headed in a downward trajectory. Nose-diving. Plummeting. Before I could even begin to retract the various control levers, a blue cloud envelopes the quinjet with me in it. And then everything goes black.

* * *

Cold wind breaks against my skin. Forcing me awake. I open my eyes and blink furiously, but what’s the use – it is pitch-black in front of me. My throat and my lips are dry. I have a hankering for a cold glass of water. I lick my lips, just to add some form of moisture. My tongue sweeps over my bottom lip where I feel a small cut and deplored in the metallic taste of my blood. My hands were bound behind my back with some kind rag or rope and my feet are tied to some old fashioned radiator. I lean my head back against the wall as I take three big breaths. Suddenly I hear footsteps grower louder as this someone comes closer to me.

“Glad to see you’re awake, Agent Romanoff.”

I really don’t have time for games. Guessing by the coy manner in which they addressed me, they do have time for games. Something else is bothering me though, that voice seems familiar, somehow.

“What do you want ?”

“Straight the point. No psycho-analyses or trickery this time ?”

They step closer, their voice is louder and much more clear. I grit my teeth and ask again.

“What do you want ?”

“I came back to… let’s just say ‘avenge’ myself. Because the thing you people struggle to understand is that I am burdened with glorious purpose and no one, not even a mewling quim such as yourself, will stand in my way.”

With that he walks away. The footsteps grow feint until I hear a door shut.

"I should have fucking known."


End file.
